


金属球

by Thorin0209



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>变种学校的学生们发现今天授课的X教授和往常相比有些不一样，但他们什么也没说</p>
            </blockquote>





	金属球

**Author's Note:**

> 属于点梗产物，头一篇EC就是PWP，感觉羞羞哒

每个周三Xavier学院高年级学生的上午第三节课是往往是校长Charles亲自授课的生物课，之所以说往往，是因为今天的Charles也迟到了，这个月以来的第二次。

被用作教室的房间里溢满了笔尖刮擦草稿纸的声音和学生们的窃窃私语，而当Charles推开教室门的时候，学生们仿佛被关掉了电源的收音机一样齐刷刷地闭嘴，试图用缄默来掩盖之前整个教室充斥着的八卦气息。他们注视着教授从门口一步一步走到办公桌时略显拖沓的脚步，教授的头发和往日相比有些微微凌乱。有人注意到Charles鼓起的咬肌和他紧抓讲义的手指。没有人为此提出疑问。

“今天，” 教授终于坐到办公桌后，从西服口袋里掏出一副造型简朴的眼镜戴到脸上，指尖不经意地拂过太阳穴。接着Charles整理好讲义，用他一贯的温和笑容和柔软上扬的声音宣布：“我们来学习基因的变异。”

没人注意到那副眼镜后边比平常更加湿润的蓝眼睛，也没人能听出Charles声音里隐忍的喘息和颤抖。说实话，Charles很是庆幸这一节课的学生里并没有像白皇后那样的具有屏蔽心灵控制能力的变种人，不然他也许需要集体消除这些学生对于这一节课的记忆——而那对现在的他来说，还需要更多的经验和控制力。

而这，让人丢脸的乱七八糟的头发，无比吃力又无比别扭的走路姿势，不必要的眼镜，被迫在上课时分出注意力修改学生们的视觉和听觉——都是拜Erik所赐，所有的一切，所有的。Charles在心里愤恨地想，他嘴角僵硬的微笑看起来完全没有往日那种仿佛参加慈善晚宴一般温暖而自如的高贵意味，他不得不伸手去扶了扶眼镜腿儿，手指触碰到太阳穴的肌肤的那一刻Charle有种自暴自弃的诡异想法，他竟然在想着用能力定住这儿坐着认真听课的学生们，松开一直紧夹的双腿，放任自己喉咙里涌动的呻吟，回到自己的书房去——回到那儿去，用自己湿润的蓝眼睛和湿润的嫣红嘴唇恳求和逼迫Erik，不管要用上什么方法，只要能停止那灰绿眼睛的恶魔对自己的折磨，只要能停止这刀尖儿上舔舐蜜糖一般让人难耐的折磨——Charles猛然从自己的走神里脱离出来，他被自己方才所想的一切吓了一大跳。而当他瞥到前排学生略显困惑的眼神，赶紧垂下眼皮抚了抚自己的鬓角，朗读讲义的声音因紧张而显得干巴巴的：“突变，即基因突变，在生物学上的含义，是指细胞中的遗传基因发生的改变······”

 

教室里除了钢笔笔尖儿摩擦纸面的响动就只剩下Charles朗读讲义的温吞吞的柔软声音，Charles带着满心的羞惭把本就夹得很紧的双腿夹得更紧，贴身剪裁的西服裤把Charles的大腿内侧磨得发痛，但这比起自己被内裤包裹得紧紧的勃起和后穴里不住搅动的两颗铁球来算不得什么——是的，促使Charles三番两次对学生使用能力的就是十几分钟前，Erik，那个铁一般性感的，恶名昭彰的万磁王，以一个深情得叫人大腿紧绷脚下发软的长吻作为交换，亲手放进Charles的屁股里的两颗铁球——被Erik抚摩得圆润发亮的两颗铁球。而好像那两颗铁球能体会到Charles此时的窘境似地，带着Erik特有的叫人发疯的节奏在Charles后穴里旋转摩擦起来，其中一颗正巧碾过前列腺的所在，Charles朗读讲义的声音不由得一滞，他悲哀而惊恐地发现自己已经来不及修改学生们所见所闻的一切，他咬住自己的嘴唇以防堵到喉咙眼儿的呻吟从嘴边哪一条细微的缝隙溢出，在学生们脑海中探寻一圈后尴尬地清清喉咙继续讲课：

 

“呃，我们刚才讲到基因突变的含义，基因突变包括单个碱基改变所引起的点突变······”

 

他想起书房里那个火辣的长吻，他的思绪从扭曲攒聚的氨基酸转移到Erik那条灵活的舌头舔舐他上腭和牙床的滋味，还有Erik长了薄茧的触感粗糙的手指揉搓他乳头的疼痛，他不由自主地把胸膛挺起，贴近Erik的黑色高领毛衣，摩擦着那些纤维以求更多的快感，Erik却近乎残忍地把他推开，咬着Charles肉感的上唇把手伸进他的裤子里，揉捏着他的阴茎，另一只手里旋转的铁球钻进他的衣服下摆，在他敏感的脊背上令人心焦地慢慢滑动。

 

“或多个碱基的缺失、重复和······插入······”

 

插入，是的，那两个铁球带着金属的冰冷和强硬滑进他的臀缝，那儿因为之前的润滑和手指的入侵变得松软无比，Charles不记得那两颗球在那儿停留了多久，他只记得臀缝处分不清是灼热还是冰冷的温度和Erik侵略气势的舌头和嘴唇。一开始，Erik试图操纵两只铁球一起钻进Charles的后穴，而在耳边响起自己压抑而略带绝望的尖叫后，Charles发誓自己听到了Erik带气音的笑声，Charles一边把手指插进Erik茶色的头发里一边想象Erik闭着双眼，唇角咧开的模样，哦，那并不难想象。

 

“······而原因，原因可以是细胞分裂时遗传基因的复制发生错误······”

 

Charles快被自己紧紧束缚住的阴茎和时而摩擦前列腺的两颗铁球折磨疯了，他用一种能让颈部肌肉痉挛的力度扭头去看墙上悬挂的钟，而离下课还有该死的十分钟，他不知道自己能不能集中注意力撑过这十分钟，比身体里汹涌而无法登顶的快感更让人感到羞耻的是，Charles绝望地发现自己快射了，事实上从开始读讲义开始他的手指就没离开过自己的太阳穴，他勉勉强强盖去了自己声音里那些颤颤的尾音和从喉咙深处发出的呻吟，他已经顾不上理会自己脸颊上不正常的潮红和鬓边的汗珠，他只能把自己的脑袋低下一些，再低一些。

 

“或者受化学物质、基因毒性、辐射或病毒的······影响······”

 

想想看，Charles告诉自己，想想Erik正在你的书房里做些什么，Charles脑子里混乱地闪过几帧画面，Erik肌肉线条优美的手臂，Erik那双唇纹深刻的薄唇咧开露出牙齿的该死地性感的笑容，Erik解开的裤链，Erik强壮的肩膀和脖颈——哦，我的天哪，Charles恶狠狠地攥了一下拳头，试图忽略后穴里又活跃起来的两颗铁球，好容易稳定下来的声音又重新变得断断续续：

 

“而突变，”Charles几乎是用尽全身肌肉的控制力牵动嘴角对学生笑了一下，“通常会导致细胞运作不正常或死亡，甚至，甚至······可以在较高等生物中引发癌症······”

 

我忍受不下去了，我不能再忍受下去了，Charles在脑海里尖叫，他的阴茎随着铁球运动的节奏一下一下地抽动，那两颗铁球带着烧灼一般的热度——估计又是Erik搞的鬼——在他的后穴里一上一下地抽送起来，每一次都会狠狠挤压他的肠壁刺激着前列腺，Charles感到一阵阵可怕的空虚感，他近乎感受到自己强壮的跃动的心率升高的速度，胸腔缺氧般收缩又撑开，他颤抖着的手指几乎按不住太阳穴：

“但同时，突变也被视为物种进化的······物种进化的“推动力”：不理想的突变会经自然选择过程······被，被淘汰，而对物种有利的突变，则会，则会被累积下去······是的，中性的突变对物种······没有影响，而逐渐累积，会导致间断的·····平衡。”

Charles仿佛说完了人生中最长的一句话，他取下眼镜向后躺倒在椅子上，举起手盖住自己发烫的脸，以轻微到让人难以察觉的动作点了点头示意下课。在教室门关起的那一刻，Charles一把扯开自己的皮带，配合着后穴里疯狂转动的铁球的节奏把手探进内裤里试图解放自己，在最终高潮的那一刻Charles瞪大了那双蓝眼睛，他看到刺眼的白光和Erik，Erik的毛衣，Erik修剪得当的指甲，Erik茶褐色的睫毛，Erik被自己揉得一塌糊涂的头发——他的手还揣在自己的内裤里，Charles拒绝低头去看自己被糟蹋的定制西裤和早就无可救药的内裤，也凝聚不起哪怕一丝力气拿过书桌上的纸巾为自己清理，他整个儿瘫倒在办公椅上长出了口气，好像那是他生命里最后一口气似的。

 

Erik好整以暇地坐在Charles书房的沙发上，手指优美地舞动，Azazel晃动着红尾巴在教授的酒柜里翻来翻去，红色的脸庞转过来，呲出一口白牙：

 

“干什么哪Boss？”

 

“导演一场你所能想象到最为盛大，最为美丽而带给人精神和肉体双重极致冲击也极致享受的舞台剧——但是相信我Azazel，你永远也想象不到。”

 

FIN.


End file.
